Falling Into You
by Cheile
Summary: Hunters coda. Mark married someone else! At Neelix's cheerup party, a few unexpected things happen between our captain and commander. J&C.


  
Author's note: Since TPTB continues to be so blind to the obvious love   
between our captain and commander, all I can say is thank God to the   
person who invented fanfic!! Without it, I'd go insane.  
  
The usual disclaimer: Paramount rules, they own the damn copyright,   
yatta, yatta. I'm borrowing--because I'm not dumb enough to even think   
about trying to sell this--unless TPTB gets a clue--I'll be willing to   
negotiate. Song belongs to Celine Dion--again, just borrowing.  
  
This is dedicated to Deirdre's mom, Gwen, for loving J/C like I do.  
  
Falling Into You  
by Cheile  
  
  
*And so it ends here.*  
  
Kathryn Janeway stared at her letter from Mark for what seemed like the   
tenth time. She had expected him to move on, but to be faced with it in   
black and white, so to speak, was very different.  
  
Just as facing Chakotay now was different.  
  
As he had said, she no longer had her "safety net". And there was even   
a small part of her that was glad. Now she could be more at ease--to a   
degree. She was still the captain, after all.  
  
She met up with Chakotay outside the holodeck twenty minutes later.  
  
"You look beautiful, Kathryn," he said quietly, taking in the sight of   
her simple cream-colored dress and matching low-heeled sandals.  
  
She blushed. "Thanks." She scrutinized his appearance--dark brown   
slacks, a shirt a few shades darker than her dress and a tan and brown   
vest. "You look pretty good yourself." *Did I just say that?*  
  
He smiled and held out a hand to her as the doors opened. She took it   
and they walked inside.  
  
Everyone else was already there--even Tuvok, who considered parties a   
burden. He was accepting congratulations regarding his grandchild, and   
at the same time, shooting the Vulcan equivalent of a glare at   
Neelix--most likely the spreader of the news.  
  
Kathryn stopped to get a good look at the setting. Brightly decorated,   
typical of Neelix's work, though she recognized Tom's hand in it, too.   
Small tables with chairs were grouped on one side of the room, and the   
long snacks table was along one wall, leaving a wide-open space for a   
dance floor.  
  
She spotted Tom across the room with B'Elanna, Harry and Seven.   
B'Elanna had her head leaning on Tom's shoulder and he had one arm   
wrapped around her waist. They looked blissfully happy.  
  
"I guess you were right," Chakotay said.  
  
"About what?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"When you told me not to worry about B'Elanna being with Paris."  
  
"I can't help saying 'I told you so'," she replied with a smile. "I   
honestly don't know why they waited so long. Look at how happy they   
are."  
"You're right. You're right."  
  
The evening passed by swiftly. The two mingled, had a little something   
to eat, and when the music began, danced--talking softly as they watched   
the others--Harry teaching Seven the steps, observed Joe Carey and   
Samantha Wildman dancing close, laughing when Neelix "danced" with Naomi   
to amuse her.  
  
It seemed too soon when the last dance of the evening was announced.  
"This is it, all," Ensign Laura Lane said. "Last dance. Lieutenant   
Paris picked the song--so if no one likes it, blame him," she teased. A   
wave of laughter went through the holodeck. "Here it is--'Falling Into   
You' by Celine Dion."  
  
The lights were dimmed as the song began. One by one, couples moved   
onto the floor.  
  
Chakotay held out a hand. "May I have the last dance, Kathryn?"  
  
She smiled. "Certainly." Taking his hand, they walked out onto the   
floor. He pulled her close and she settled her head on his shoulder as   
Celine began to sing.  
  
"'And in your eyes--I see ribbons of color. I see us--inside of each   
other. I feel my unconscious merge with yours. I hear a voice   
say--"what his is hers."'  
  
She relaxed into Chakotay's embrace as the song continued, closing her   
eyes. She had never felt more at peace.  
  
"'I was afraid--to let you in here. Now I have learned--love can't be   
made in fear.'"  
  
Kathryn's eyes flew open. It was almost as if the song were speaking   
about *her.*  
  
"'The walls begin to tumble down--and I can't even see the ground.'"  
  
His arms tightened slightly. Kathryn felt as if she were floating.   
Nothing else mattered--just here and now.  
  
As the chorus began again, Tom looked up and noticed how close the two   
were. Then an idea hit him. "C'mon," he whispered to B'Elanna, moving   
to go off the dance floor.  
  
"But the song's not over yet," she protested in a whisper.  
  
"Look."  
  
She did, and her eyes widened slightly, then she realized what Tom was   
up to. "Oh, I get it. All right."  
  
Trying not to look too obvious, they moved off the floor. As they did,   
B'Elanna snagged Harry's arm.  
  
"Hey, what--"  
  
"Keep it down, Starfleet. Look at the captain and Chakotay."  
  
He looked. "Oh--I get it. C'mon, Seven," he said quietly.  
  
B'Elanna motioned to Joe Carey, and he led Samantha off the floor.   
Seeing them leave, Neelix picked up Naomi.  
  
"Where are we going, Uncle Neelix?"  
  
"We're going to let the captain and Commander Chakotay have this dance   
alone, sweetie."  
  
Naomi's gaze followed his and her eyes widened in understanding.   
"Ohh."  
  
One by one, the others moved off the floor.  
  
"'Catch me--don't let me drop. Love me--don't ever stop.'"  
  
By this time, everyone had moved off the floor. But neither of the two   
noticed. They were too wrapped up in each other.  
  
"Don't they look adorable together?" Tom whispered.  
  
B'Elanna shot him a look. "Adorable?"  
  
"Yeah," he shrugged. "Besides, it took 'em long enough."  
  
She was about to elbow him when her eyes moved back to the two dancing.   
"Look!" she whispered.  
  
Everyone held their breath as the Captain lifted her head.  
  
But Kathryn didn't notice anyone except Chakotay, whose eyes were now   
locked with hers.  
  
"'So close your eyes--and let me kiss you....'"  
  
Chakotay bent his head, his lips meeting hers. Rather than pull away,   
as he half-expected, she drew him closer and returned the kiss. Tears   
stung behind her closed eyes.  
  
"'And while you sleep, I will miss you....'"  
  
Her arms tightened around his neck as the kiss deepened. They were   
unaware that the whole crew was watching them, many in complete shock.   
All they knew was each other.  
  
"'I'm falling into you....falling into you.... This dream could come   
true....'"  
  
They slowly separated from the kiss. Seeing her tears, Chakotay gently   
cupped her face in his hands and kissed them away, then pulled her close   
once more. She wrapped her arms tight around him, never wanting to let   
him go.  
  
"'Falling into you....falling into you....'"  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
She whispered the words in return, knowing how true they were. Her   
hand drifted up to his cheek, their eyes never leaving the others' as   
the last notes played, and he kissed her again.  
  
Not realizing the song had ended, Kathryn and Chakotay continued to   
dance for a few more steps, until it hit Chakotay that they were alone   
on the floor and all eyes were on them.  
  
"Kathryn."  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured against his shoulder.  
  
When he didn't answer, she lifted her head and her eyes widened as she,   
too, realized what was going on. But far from the disapproval she   
expected, they all looked happy. Then someone started clapping and   
finally, everyone else began cheering. Kathryn blushed deeply, but she   
was smiling, too.  
  
"All I can say is, it's about damn time!" Tom said.  
  
For that, B'Elanna *did* elbow him, and at his indignant "Ow!",   
Chakotay began laughing. Kathryn gave him a look, and he shrugged   
helplessly. She smiled and leaned against him. He drew her close for   
another kiss, and this time, she didn't care that everyone was watching.   
She had fallen into his arms, into his soul. They were one forever.  
  
  
Copyright August 1998 by Cheile. Comments - cheile@hotmail.com 


End file.
